goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Nick and Perry misbehave at Henry and June's 11th birthday and get beaten up by Bing Bong and Reggie
Transcript Gfourtx: Come on, Nick and Perry we are going to the Main Event Entertainment for Henry and June's 11th Birthday! Nick: But Gfourtx, we don't want to go the Main Event Entertainment for Henry and June's 11th Birthday! Besides, this place is to crowded! we don't want to go to that place! we want to stay home and watch Barney and Friends on PBS Kids! Perry: Me too, Nick! Gfourtx: Boys! you are not staying home and watch Barney and Friends! You are going to the Main Event Entertainment for Henry and June's 11th Birthday and that's final! Get in my car now! (car driving) Nick: Hey Gfourtx, can we use the boy's bathroom please? Gfourtx: Sure, you both can we my boy's bathroom. but don't take it to long. (at outside) Perry: We are going to sneak them. Nick: i agree with you. (At main event entertainment) All: (except henry and june) surprise! H&J! H&J! H&J! H&J! Henry: this is incredible, everyone's here, right june? June: right. Dawn: henry, june, open up your presents (H&J opens up the first present) June: nickelodeon brainbender cd game!? Dawn: yep, it's how you guys can do puzzles and activities. Henry and June: puzzles and activities? Yes! Betty anne: here's the next present (They open the next present) Henry: four nick boxes! They look cool! Repunzil: yep. And also, a petunia tattoo. I'll do that for you. (Petunia tattoo is now on) Henry: thank you guys. I hope i'll flex my muscles to make petunia dance. Hector: here, have the next present (Opens the next present) June: yay! A pink mood ring! Isn't it pretty? And i got a silver star necklace, and it also has glitter. And black star earrings! Thank you! Faith: here's the next present i want for you to open Melanie: here's the next present i want for you to open (Opens the presents) June: awesome, hotel toiletries Henry: and why does melanie copy what faith said? Maurice: we're action kids squad. And we also walk around. And copy what people say, and we're all 12. June: anyways, what are these? Melanie: they're hotel toiletries. You can use them everytime you both have a bath or shower. (Then laughs with louisa, ricky, robert, maurice and marcus) Linda: silence! This is not funny! Anyways, the next present. (H&J then opens the next present) June: false mint and teal nail polish? Is that for me? Linda: yes Sheldon: here's another one (H&J opens up the next one) Henry: cool, fingerless gloves. Thanks boys. Dionne: the next present... (high note) is that you'll use something to listen! (Opens the next present) Henry: that is fantastic, a sony walkman, an iPod, and headphones. Marshall: thanks guys. Gfourtx: Now Bing Bong and Reggie will beat you up! Bing Bong & Reggie: Prepare to die! Category:Episodes without the Save-Ums Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends Category:Episodes without Shimajiro's friends